180
by IncFinger
Summary: Oneshot Leider geblieben. Ein kurzer Blick auf eine Szene zwischen Jess und seinem Lieblingsonkel.


_Disclaimer: _Wie immer, nix ist meins, ihr wisst schon.

_Zusammenfassung:_ Diese Story spielt irgendwann in Staffel 3. Einige Dinge sind so passiert wie in der Serie, andere nicht - das wird beim Lesen schon klar. Literati als Basis, aber eigentlich geht es zunächst mal mehr um die Beziehung zwischen Luke und Jess. Jess-centered. Dann mal los.

Ach ja, ist meine erste FF, also seid nicht zu hart mit mir.

_  
180°_

_  
Prolog_

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

Jess schlug die Augen auf. Er war es gewohnt unsanft geweckt zu sein, auf Lukes ganz eigene, rüde Art, und auch Liz war schon vor Jahren dazu übergegangen, ihm einfach die Decke zu entwenden, wenn sie dafür sorgen wollte, dass ihr Sohn auch tatsächlich aufstand. Aber das hier war neu.

Jess drehte sich um hundertundachtzig Grad in seiner liegenden Position und sah direkt in das wütende Gesicht seines Onkels, der keinen Meter von seinem Bett entfernt stand und ihn anstarrte. Luke war des Öfteren wütend. Eigentlich die ganze Zeit. Aber in diesem Moment schien er kurz vor dem Überkochen.

„Wann hast du das machen lassen?" fragte Luke.

„Was?" Jess' Verstand kam nach dem Aufwachen immer erst langsam in Fahrt.

Luke stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. „Stell dich nicht bescheuerter als du bist. Wann hast du dir das stechen lassen?"

Okay. Nun war alles klar. Jess setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das wirre Haar. „Mach kein Drama daraus, Luke. Ich habe das schon seit Jahren. Liz wird dich deswegen nicht kreuzigen."

„Liz hat das ZUGELASSEN?" Lukes Stimme kippte über.

Natürlich. Das passte zu seiner unverantwortlichen Schwester. Hatte sie nicht auch so ein merkwürdiges Herz unter dem Bauchnabel?

Aber es war eine Sache, sich an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag aus Protest eine Tätowierung machen zu lassen, sich einen Ring durch die Nasenscheidewand zu stechen und Unmengen an Gras zu rauchen, bis man nicht mehr geradeaus sehen konnte. Eine ganz andere Sache war es, den eigenen sechzehnjährigen Sohn zum Tätowierer zu schicken. Hatte sie ihm jemanden empfohlen? Oder noch schlimmer: Hatte es ihr derzeitiger Freund selber gestochen?

„Zugelassen?" Jess hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich hier gelandet bin. Aber sie hat mich zum Nachstechen geschickt. Sie hat gesagt, wenn ich mich schon für immer verunstalten will, dann sollte es auch nach was aussehen, und jemand, der minderjährige Kids tätowiert, hätte nicht die Klasse dafür."

Luke atmete tief durch. Okay. Seine Schwester mochte unkonventionelle Ansichten und Erziehungsmethoden zu haben, aber immerhin hatte sie das hier nicht initiiert. „Zeig es mir."

„Was?" Jess starrte seinen Onkel an.

„Du lebst unter meinem Dach. Da werde ich ja wohl wissen dürfen, wie du aussiehst. Es wundert mich, dass es mir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist."

Jess hatte aufgepasst. Liz Ausraster hatte ihm eine recht konkrete Vorstellung davon gegeben, wie jeder Erwachsene in seinem Umfeld reagieren würde, wenn sie seine „Körperkunst" zu Gesicht bekamen. Er trug keine T-Shirts, die zu kurz waren. Er streckte sich nicht übermäßig bei der Arbeit (nicht dass er das sonst getan hätte), und er schlief stets mit Oberbekleidung, obwohl er das nicht gewohnt war. Nur um dieses Gespräch zu vermeiden. Aber sein Shirt musste im Schlaf verrutscht sein. Nun war es zumindest vorbei mit der Heimlichtuerei.

„Du weißt doch wie ich aussehe. Zumindest immer, wenn ich versuche, mich unerkannt aus dem Diner zu schleichen."

„Jess." Lukes Tonfall wurde ungeduldig. „Du weißt genau wie ich das meine. Und jetzt zier dich nicht wie das unschuldige Mädchen vom Lande."

„Das wäre dann wohl Rory?"

„Ich warne dich." Lukes Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet; was die Gilmores betraf, war er selten zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Schon gut."

Jess war aufgestanden. Er drehte sich, um Luke seinen Rücken zuzuwenden und zog dabei sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir?" Jess wandte sich wieder um. Er trat an die Kommode neben seinem Bett. Luke folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er konnte seine Blicke nicht von der Tätowierung wenden.

Es war wohl das, was man heutzutage ein 'Tribal' nannte. Luke hatte darüber mal eine Magazinsendung auf CNN gesehen. Eigentlich war es dabei um die Gefahren gegangen, die in unhygienisch geführten Tätowierstuben auf Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene lauerten: Bakteriologische Infektionen, Hepatitis und sogar AIDS. AIDS?

„Hast du dich untersuchen lassen?"

Jess wagte es nicht, wieder 'Was?' zu fragen. Stattdessen sandte er Luke einen ärgerlichen Blick. „Ja. Ich bin clean." Er nahm sich ein frisches weißes T-Shirt aus einer Kommodenschublade.

Luke konnte noch immer den Blick nicht vom nackten Rücken seines Neffen wenden. Das Tribal zog sich über die gesamte Länge von Jess' Rücken. Es begann kurz über den Rändern seiner tief hängenden Boxershorts und schlängelte sich an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben, bis es sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern in zwei Arme teilte und kurz vor dem Halsansatz endete. Zusätzlich wand sich ein schmaler Ring im selben Stil um seinen linken Oberarm.

„Wie alt warst du?" brachte Luke nach einem Räuspern mit Mühe hervor, sobald sein Neffe das großflächige Tattoo wieder unter Stoff verborgen hatte.

„Fünfzehn."

Luke starrte ihn nur wortlos an.

„He! Es war eine Party, ich war betrunken, da war dieses wunderschöne Mädchen..." Jess hob verteidigend die Arme, doch ein Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Wenigstens habe ich mir nicht ihren Namen stechen lassen."

Dieser Mistkerl genoss es schon wieder, ihn zu provozieren.

„Keine neuen Tätowierungen, okay?" sagte Luke nur knapp.

„Schade." Wieder dieses Grinsen. „Taylor hat mir so ein tolles Angebot gemacht!"

„Pft." Machte Luke nur. Jess hatte Recht. Wo zur Hölle sollte man sich in Stars Hollow eine Tätowierung machen lassen? Aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, dann würde es Jess sein, der sie ausfindig machen würde, da war sich Luke sicher. Und Hartford war schließlich nicht weit...

Er war schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Diner. „Deine Schicht hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen. Beeil dich."

Schon in der Tür wandte Luke sich noch einmal seinem Neffen zu. „Lass das hier in Stars Hollow besser niemanden sehen."

„Dabei hatte ich mich so sehr auf den diesjährigen Nudisten-Marathon gefreut..."

„Fünf Minuten. Und wehe du bedienst Mrs. Patty heute nicht besonders freundlich."

Die Tür schlug hinter Luke zu, noch bevor Jess die Möglichkeit hatte, eine schlagkräftige Erwiderung zu ersinnen. Mrs. Patty? Das war hoffentlich nicht sein Ernst...


End file.
